The invention relates to a discharge apparatus for media, which is suitable for the ultra-fine atomization of liquid, pulverulent or similar media, as well as for portable use and one-handed operation.
The discharge apparatus uses a propellant pump to deliver a propellant with which the medium can be discharged from one or more medium chambers or reservoirs. The propellant and medium are discharged in the direction of one or more outlet openings. The discharges reduces the volume of one or more pressure chambers. The medium in the pressure chamber can be the same medium or have the same aggregate state as that in the medium chamber. Preferably, however, said media are different as regards their aggregate states. For example, the propellant can be any suitable gas, such as air, whilst the propelled or driven medium can be a pharmaceutical or cosmetic agent that is at least partly liquid and/or pulverulent.
The two media do not chemically react with one another and instead only form mixtures. The volume of the propellant to be discharged per operating stroke is one to three powers greater than the volume of active substance to be discharged during said stroke. The total storage volumes of the pressure chamber and medium chamber may be almost completely emptied during one operating stroke. As a result of these constructions, which are according to the invention, a discharge apparatus with operational advantages is provided.
An object of the invention is to provide a discharge apparatus of the aforementioned type in which disadvantages of known discharge apparatuses are avoided and which in particular makes it possible, in the case of a very simple construction, to discharge very small active substance quantities in their most finely divided form.